


Unbelievers/ russian translation

by katiez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, Слэш (яой), Учебные заведения, драма, занавесочная история, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiez/pseuds/katiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это старший год Луи, и он сделает все правильно. Тем не менее, наряду с его проблемой, здоровой дозой сарказма и его смешным лучшим другом, у него также сложная семья, ужасающее неопределенное будущее, и смертельный враг который делает его жизнь только намного хуже. Смертельные враги "с пользой" не совсем было его планом.</p>
<p>Или: Где Луи и Гарри определенно не друзья, а футбол это все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbelievers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592992) by [isthatyoularry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/pseuds/isthatyoularry). 



> \- Замечательный Трейлер http://vipharry.tumblr.com/post/136196051846/unbelievers-136k-by-isthatyoularry-its-louis
> 
> \- Обложка https://36.media.tumblr.com/3d3f2b870dd15a7be15abf6092a35534/tumblr_nlmbimxGdh1sqb743o1_500.jpg
> 
> В данном фике будет школьное образование Америки. Образование имеет 4 года обучения ( Луи на 4). Однако он будет идти в университет (как в британской системе) после окончания средней школы. 
> 
> Плейлист:
> 
> I Slept With Someone In - Fall Out Boy  
> All I got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me - Fall Out Boy  
> Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects  
> Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects  
> New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco  
> Unbelievers - Vampire Weekend

Новый перевод :)

Старые фики не закидываю, буду переводить тоже.

Оставляйте свои отзывы и критику.ХХ  
author note x mine  
Авторские заметки: Итак, прежде всего еще раз спасибо за чтение и поддержки эту историю! Вы не знаете, сколько ваши добрые сообщения значат для меня. Но я хотела бы объяснить некоторые вещи о Луи и Гарри, прежде всего о Луи.

Дело в том, что он очень сложный. Он очень много проводит времени в его собственной голове, на самом деле не позволяет себе чувствовать много, что, очевидно, означает, что он замкнут внутри самого себя. У него много хлопот, и вещи в его прошлом сделают это трудным для него. Это не просто быть совершенным, идеальным или принимать правильные решения, особенно, когда ты ребенок с большим количеством проблем. Страдая от легкой депрессии, все может сделаться еще хуже. Луи пытается не допустить опуститься и не впасть в депрессию еще больше. Он учится говорить все больше о своих чувствах в конце концов, но чувства «застряли» в нем, и это, очевидно, влияет на то, как он пытается их чувствовать.

Гарри видит эти вещи в Луи, он понимает его, но это расстраивает и его тоже. Он очень проницателен, и они очень совместимы между собой. Конечно, в конце концов, в этой истории Гарри разочаруется, но это означает только то, что он человек.

Луи человек тоже, и он не идеален, определенно нет. Но они оба делают все возможное, даже если что-то идет неправильно, они делают плохие решения. Но в конце концов многие вещи решаются сами, что выходит легче для них обоих. Это в значительной степени всё, что я хотела сказать: что Луи и Гарри люди, и что оба они делают вещи и создают проблемы, которые не нужны. Но они научились и собираются узнать много чего еще :) 

Спасибо Вам миллионы раз

https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=oIcjA5ykloI — Почему название «Unbelievers»

Посвящения: Хотелось бы посветить эту замечательную и прекрасную работу своей подруге @Невтему. И так же всем Ларри шипперам :) 

РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ПЕРЕВОД ПОЛУЧЕНО Х Катя


	2. first x ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стукачи и болтуны получают швы и ходунки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blackbear – idfc (acoustic) ♥ 
> 
> Следующая глава 28 февраля

Стукачи и болтуны получают швы и ходунки 

 

— Черт, ты тугой, — стонет Луи.

— О, действительно? Я думал, что это будет легко, учитывая, что я никогда не делал этого раньше, — говорит Гарри тяжело дыша, — Ебанутый идиот.

— Собираешься ли ты заткнуться и позволить мне трахнуть тебя? — шипит Луи.

Пол холодный, но тело Гарри излучает тепло отовсюду, и это делает Луи еще более разочарованным.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, — Гарри закатывает глаза, но его угрюмый, поморщившийся и раздраженный вид исчезает, и рот формируется в небольшую букву 'о', когда Луи держится за его бедра, и толкается в его тело. — Дерьмо, — морщится он, и его рука тянется к бицепсу Луи, и Луи должен идти на отдых, иначе с ним что-то случится

— Не говори мне, что это больно, любовь, — говорит Луис, — Ты тот, кто настаивал, что не хочет быть на коленях.

— О, прости меня, если я.. ух. — ногти Гарри погружаются в кожу Луи, когда он достигает предела.

— Сукин сын. — шипит Луи, сразу ударяя его руку

— Ты один говоришь, — Гарри шипит, — В любом случае, — он задыхается, поскольку Луи вытаскивает его член, а затем снова медленно толкается в него. Гарри так невыносимо тяжело, и тепло вокруг него почти заставляет Луи задыхаться. Он опирается на локоть и тяжело дышит, пальцами обхватывая вокруг бедра Гарри.

— Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, предупредить меня, ты мудак, — выдыхает Гарри.

— Я сожалею, — Луи шипит, концентрируясь входить и выходить. — Теперь, что ты говорил? — он спрашивает, элегантного, как он может.

— Да, гм. — Он прикусывает губу сильно, — Я говорил, прости меня, но я хотел бы видеть лицо человека, который впервые ебет меня.

— Да, — дышит Луи, закатив глаза. — Потому что ты так влюблен в меня.

Гарри фактически смеется, и это вызывает дрожь в их телах, струйка (не искры) стреляет по спине Луи. Он вдыхает в шею Гарри.

— Перестаньте смеяться, — он приказывает ему.

— Почему? Это был самый смешной анекдот который я когда-то слышал.

— Собираешься ли ты заткнуться, а я выебать тебя? — Луи жалуется, толкаясь в него жестко. Он задыхается, шипя от шеи Луи.

— Благодарю, — снова сарказм.

— Добро пожаловать.

Он толкает в него, и он может чувствовать тело Гарри.

— Это хорошо еще? — Луи спрашивает мягче, потому что он не полный придурок

— Ммм, — все, что отвечает он.

Гарри ничего не говорит больше, и Луи набирает свой темп в удовлетворении. Пальцы хватаются за бедра Гарри, его другая рука немного онемела. Гарри сжимается вокруг него, заставляя Луи задыхаться. Он стонет в шею, чувствуя свою потную кожу.

Смех Гарри был неприятным:

— Ты знаешь, — Луи выходит между вдохами. — Если ты первый кончишь, то я тот, кто трахал тебя.

Луи почти рычит. Будет ли он просто молчать на этот раз? Он жестко зажимает бедра Гарри, он трахает его сильно, властно. Стон. Это глубокая, жесткая и единственная вещь, выходящая из уст Гарри сейчас, он шипит и тяжело выдыхает. Тело Гарри становится все более и более отзывчивым под Луи.

— Нашел её? * — Луи ухмыляется.

— Нашел, — стонет Гарри.

Луи посмеивается, а затем он снова втрахивается в нее.

Он стонет. Мальчик под ним ничего не говорит, хотя, Луи понимает, что потому, что он так сильно прикусил губу, это невозможно.- Гарри, давай, — он не может кончить первым. Было бы слишком унизительно. — Гарри, — призывает он. — Приехали.

Он не кончает, и Луи чувствует, будто ему дали пощечину, но опять же, когда Гарри слушал, что говорил ему Луи?

Луи берет дело в свои руки — буквально — и он скользит рукой по груди Гарри к животу. Он, наконец, проводит рукой по его члену. Он, буквально дрочит ему. Его голова покоится у Гарри в шее.

Тогда Гарри толкает Луи:

— Перестань мне дышать на шею.

Луи закатывает глаза, садясь и выкидывает презерватив. Это естественно.

Гарри уже вытирает себя, и Луи не слишком легко бьет его по руке:

— Моей джерси, в самом деле?

Гарри усмехается, бросает джерси в парня и встает с пола.

Луи смотрит:

— Ты собирался в душ в любом случае.

— Я думал, тебе понравился мой зад, — ухмыляется Гарри. Луи нашаривает его грязную футбольную майку и бросает ее вслед за ним. Он не попадает; Гарри уже развернулся и направился в душ. Единственное, удовлетворяющее его сейчас — Гарри идет вразвалку.

— Ебанный в рот, — Луис бормочет.

***

 

Луи даже не знает, как это случилось. Они спорили на футбольном поле, тренер кричал на них, чтобы они остались после тренировки и выговорились, ведь он устал от их постоянной борьбы.

Они всегда ненавидели друг друга. Первое столкновение их было, когда оба из них хотели одинаковые номера на их футбольную форму.

Сегодня, это была одна из обычных драк.

— Почему ты не можешь вытащить свою голову из своей гребаной задницы и передать мне мяч на этот раз, а? — Гарри зарычал, расталкивая некоторых товарищей по команде, стоящих на пути.

— О, чтобы ты пропустил гол снова? Как ты сделал в последней игре? — Луи сплюнул. Это был последний матч прошлого сезона, они спустились на единицу, и в течение последних трех минут этот ублюдок промахнулся.

— Пошел ты, Томлинсон. Я все решаю и ты это знаешь!

— Прекратить обвинять что-то, кроме себя. Ты просто слабак, не так ли?

Теперь, когда он думает об этом, он рад, что Лиам был там, чтобы оторвать Гарри от его тела, прежде чем он ударил его в челюсть. Это не справедливо, ударить кого-то, кто меньше и имеет гораздо красивее лицо, на самом деле.

Тренер пытался говорить с ними, он действительно пытался, но после трех лет ненависти, словесного и физического боя, это не так легко.

Луи хлопает шкафчиком. Он вздыхает, когда его сердце стало биться сильнее и быстрее — это Найл. Конечно, это он.

— Что ты хочешь?

Светлый парень выгибает бровь:

— В самом деле? Это как ты приветствуешь твоего лучшего друга?

Луи закатывает глаза, и начинает прогуливаться по коридору. Он слышит шаги Найла за ним. И он никогда не будет переставать говорить.

— Так, как все прошло с тренером после практики? — Найл спрашивает, когда они подходят на парковку. Это не удивительно, что он уже знает. Это небольшой городок. — Я слышал, что ты и Стайлс снова поругались.

— Ах, — колеблется Луи. С одной стороны, он не сможет ебать кого-то, а с другой он ненавидит этого человека, так, -Довольно хорошо. Ничего нового.

— Таким образом, ты ударил его в лицо?

— Найл. Это произошло только один раз.

— Дважды.

— Без разницы.

Он открывает дверь на стороне водителя, и вот-вот поругается с Найлом, когда он видит, что мальчик прыгает на пассажирское сиденье без колебаний.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мы едем к тебе домой, — Луи не отвечает - Ну, что? Что ты ждешь? Чоп-Чоп.

Луи просто качает головой и заводит машину.

Когда они возвращаются домой, то видят Лотти на кухне. Она налила себе стакан сока и Луи легко пробирается на кухню, и выпивает содержимое стакана, прежде чем она повернулась снова. Она замечает пустой стакан и просто посылает ему раздраженный взгляд перед тем, как налить себе еще.

Найл снимает обувь, и закрывает дверь. Он приходит на кухню, сразу приветствие Лотти с преувеличенными объятиями и поцелуями ко лбу.

Она закатывает глаза, держа бокал далеко от него, чтобы не пролить. — Привет, Найл. Пока, Найл, — она бормочет, а затем тащится наверх, в свою комнату. Найл смеется и открывает холодильник — он ищет что-нибудь поесть.

— Найл, сделай мне еду, — Луи умоляет, садясь на стул за обеденным столом и положив ноги на один рядом с ним.

— Тут нет ничего в холодильнике.

— Тьфу, — Давай. Луи был на футбольной практике и у него был секс. Он нуждается в пище. Энергетика. Питание. Пицца.

— Когда твоя мама будет дома?

— Ее не будет, ее смена уже началась, — говорит он. Его мать работает ночью в больнице, так что это, как правило, что она готовит обед для него и Лотти. Близнецы живут в доме Марка большую часть времени.

Сегодня не будет Марка, но это лучше однако. Если нет никакой пищи, то это означает, что Луи должен ходить по магазинам или заказать еду. Дети должны есть хорошую пищу, и когда Луи отвечает, что это не произойдет. Сейчас полшестого, и Луи в настоящее время очень устал, чтобы идти в магазин за едой.

— Давай купим пиццу, — предполагает Найл. Это как один ум на двоих, на самом деле.

— Ты ведешь машину.

— Хорошо.

Конечно Лотти хочет прийти, потому что она не доверяет Луису с чем-то даже простым, как покупка пиццы. Можно подумать, что тот факт, что пришествие Найла хватило бы, учитывая, что он никогда не повредит крошку.

Они взяли машину, Найл был водителем и Луи наполовину спит в пассажирском сидении, а Лотти сзади. Найл решает включить музыку, даже если они всего лишь в пяти минутах езды, и это автомобиль семьи Томлинсонов.

Они ждут еще несколько минут. Он слышит, когда дверь открывается, новые клиенты заходят в кафе. По звуку, это женщина и мужчина, и когда дверь открывается снова и следующий голос тот, который преследует его мечты. Ну, да ладно, но это Гарри.

— Вы уже сделали заказ? — Гарри спрашивает, и Луи хмурится. Он смотрит, на Гарри который разговаривает с парой. Очевидно, что они его родителей. Неудивительно, что мальчик не так напряжен.

— Нет, дорогой. Что ты хочешь? — голос женщины значительно смягчается.

— Я хочу вегетерианскую, — Гарри бормочет. Типично, Луи так считает, закатив глаза.

— Разве это не Гарри Стайлс? — спрашивает Лотти. Она в восьмом классе, и даже еще не пошла в школу и она знает, кто он. 

— Да, — бормочет Луи.

— Хм, он подходит.

— Заткнись.

— Я имею в виду он, — говорит Найл, объективно, и Луи издевается. — Я слышал, что он лучший в команде.

— Да, хорошо, — Луи смеется и закатывает глаза. Пожалуйста. — Когда вы закончите говорить дерьмо, выйдите с пиццей. — он протягивает Лотти несколько купюр и тащится за дверь, направляясь к машине. Естественно, он видит Гарри, который прислонился к своей машине. Это блестящий, черный Range Rover, и он, вероятно, стоит больше, чем весь дом Луи. Еще одна причина почему он не нравится ему; он испорчен.

Гарри возился со своими собственными пальцами. Как вдруг он видит, что Луи идет прислонившись к кирпичной стене, только на противоположной стороне тротуара, прямо перед Гарри.

— Как настроение? — он спрашивает, ухмыляясь.

Глаза Гарри смотрят на него с удивлением, его позиция сразу меняется, как только он видит его. Его лицо превращается в мрачное:

— Тебе-то какое дело? Не знал, что ты заботишься обо мне.

— Я думал, что ты тот, кто заботился обо мне. Ты практически умолял меня трахнуть тебя.

— Я не просил, — говорит Гарри сквозь зубы. — И это едва можно было назвать хорошим.

— Пожалуйста, — издевается Луи, отталкиваясь от стены и приближаясь к мальчику. Он наклоняется вперед, его подняв подбородок. Я трахал тебя, между прочим.

Теперь Гарри издеваться:

— Не обольщайся, — руки переходят к плечам Луи, толкая его на несколько шагов назад.

— Как будто ты не сделал бы это снова, — усмехается он. Он выгибает бровь, когда Гарри открывает рот и он собирается что-то сказать ещё, как дверь в пиццерии открывается, и Найл и Лотти тащатся с двумя коробками пиццы в руках.

Луи делает несколько шагов назад, и присоединяется к ним, когда они идут мимо. Он смотрит на Гарри мрачным взглядом, прежде чем оборачивается и полностью игнорирует присутствие Гарри.

***

 

Луи на самом деле не понимает Гарри. Он ненавидит Гарри, и Гарри ненавидит его. В один момент Гарри было плевать на Луи, а на следующий день он плевал на его пальцы, открывая себя на полу под ним…

Как ни странно, это похоже, не повлияло на их отношения вообще. Они по-прежнему ненавидят друг друга — что было очевидно прошлой ночью за пределами пиццерии. Что хорошо. Луи не может представить себе жизнь без ненависти Гарри. Нет насмешек в коридоре, нет противных комментариев в классе, никаких угроз во время практики. Это невообразимо.

Луи просыпается в постели во вторник утром, на следующий день после того, что отныне будет упоминаться как «инцидент». Он стонет в подушку, и шум превращается в крик, прежде чем он вспоминает, что его мать спит. Крик снова становится приглушенным стоном, и он морщит глаза на секунду. Ебанная школа.

Он просыпается снова, его волосы растрепаны и глаза мрачные. Луи скидывает свое одеяло и встает. Он смотрит на себя в течение секунды в зеркало на противоположной стене. Если бы он был вампиром, возможно, он не выглядел бы как пушистый голубь каждое утро, когда он просыпается.

Его кровать. Ах, его прекрасная кровать. У него нет своего собственного автомобиля, как и у большинство его одноклассников, у него нет телевизора в своей комнате, или нового компьютера, но у него есть своя теплая, большая кровать. Он практически женился на ней.

Он принимает душ, бреется, надевает свою одежду, и упаковывает его вещи для футбольной практики. Луи спускается на кухню, кратко приветствует Лотти, которая уже потягивая ему чай.

Это не очень странно, что они ненавидят друг друга, думает он… Гарри и он. Буквально все отличается. Они, должно быть, два разных человека, живущих на разных планетах, честно. Бог знает какая была бы жизнь Луи, если так и было.

Он берет мамину машину в школу, забросив Лотти, а затем паркуется в своем обычном месте на школьной парковке. Он надеется, что никто не узнает, что у него был секс с мальчиком.

У него был секс с мальчиком.

Если Гарри даже считает, что он нет. Гарри даже не мальчик. Он выглядит как какой-то взрослый мужчина с детской головой. На самом деле, Луи забывает это случилось. Пожалуйста, как если бы он когда-нибудь положил на него руку.

— Лу, — Найл зовет его из задней части класса, и Луи прогуливается по проходу, чтобы занять место рядом с ним. Он откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, как только учитель начинает жаловаться на его опоздание.

— Когда английский у нас снова? — Луи тихо спрашивает, поджав губы.

Гарри жует жвачку. Это очень раздражает. Откровенно говоря, это то, что потревожило Луи. Он неприятен ему даже в том, как он жует.

— На следующей неделе, — Найл говорит ему. Глаза Луи уже отправили кинжалы в голову Гарри.

Они идут разными путями после первого урока, вторник является одним из немногих дней Луи, когда ему не придется терпеть присутствие Гарри до футбольной практики в конце дня. Часы идут очень медленно. Луи обедает с Найлом, Стеном и несколько ребятами из его команды, и решительно не думает о том, что он трахал мальчика — точнее, мальчика, который сидит за столом с некоторыми ребятами из другой команды.

Это странно, но только потому, что Луи не чувствовал себя странно. Он должен был ерзать в кресле, обдумывая каждый шаг и плача в своей кровати. Ничего не изменилось, никто не узнает, и он, и Гарри все еще ненавидят друг друга. Это не похоже на то, что они собираются сделать это снова. Жизнь может продолжать идти дальше.

— Мы должны купить пятьдесят плиток KitKat и тонны попкорна и просто умереть в воскресенье, — говорит Найл. — Это будет дорого, но оно того стоит.

— Не получится. Близнецы придут в течение дня, — два месяца назад Луи сказал бы да и принес сезон Breaking Bad, но не больше. — А также, диета.

— Тьфу, — жалуется Найл. — Вот почему я не в команде. Я не мог бы держать диету около двух недель.

Луи издевается:

— Ты мог бы, ты просто не хочешь.

Найл пожимает плечами:

— Правда.

***

 

Луи еще раз бежит вокруг поля. Он просто проходит мимо трибуны и останавливается, взяв бутылку воды на скамье, и видит Гарри. Он только, что пришел, сумка, перекинутая через плечо, тащится очень медленно. Он должен быть первым, кто пришел на поле, как Луи — он же-капитан, не так ли? Иисус, он должен показывать уважение и ответственность!

Гарри оказывается на поле достаточно быстро, и Луи собирается ему что-то сказать, когда слышит, что кто-то зовет его сзади. Он поворачивается, нахмурившись, и видит девушку, которая машет ему него с трибуны.

— Привет, Луи! — говорит она, улыбаясь, прежде чем садится обратно к одной из ее подруг и хихикает. Это не редкость, что люди обычно смотрят на тренировку нашей команды. Люди — в основном девочки — сидят на трибунах. Эта девушка странная, хотя, он не совсем понимает, почему она разговаривает с ним.

Он слегка морщит нос, махая назад ей сухо. Ее зовут Натали, или Николь, или что-то подобное. Она одна из тех, кто, как правило, следят за Гарри. Зачем кому-то действительно хочется следить за ним? Луи вздрагивает. Кто хотел бы слушать его слова? Кто хотел бы встречаться с ним? Кто бы даже хотеть прикоснуться к нему?

— Хорошо. Да. Хорошо.

Луи поворачивается снова, делает шаг на поле, и закатывает глаза на вышеупомянутого дебила. Луи выгибает брови с раздражением:

— Что ты смотришь, Стайлс?

Гарри только смотрит и отворачивается.

Луи игнорирует его до конца тренировки. Они делают то, что всегда. Луи бегает на тренировке по понедельникам и вторникам, Гарри по средам и четвергам. По пятницам у них обычно матчи.

Луи решает, что все они должны делать упражнения последние пятнадцать минут, и все парни стонут.

— Ну, — говорит Гарри и бежит трусцой к нему. Он был одет в красную майку с черными шортами, как и все остальные участники команды, и он возвышался над Луи. — Ты сказал им бежать десять кругов вчера. Дай им перерыв.

— Сезон только что начался, — говорит Гарри, как только мальчики убегают. — Вы не можете пойти ва-банк с самого начала! Мы долж-

— Заткнись, Стайлс. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих уроках биологии. Они должны быть в форме, а так же держать свою пригодность за пределами тренировки самостоятельно. Если мы хотим, выиграть в этом грёбанном сезоне, каждый человек должен быть в форме.

Луи выплевывает слова сердито. Они должны выиграть. Они должны. Нет другого пути.

Гарри открывает рот, но Луи обрывает его:

— Ты можешь заниматься своей долбанной йогой или другим дерьмом, что ты делаешь по средам, но сегодня я руковожу тренировкой и тебе лучше начать уже, прежде чем я буду ломать шеи.

Луи вздыхает, присоединившись к команде и оставив Гарри позади.

***

 

— Означает ли это, что у тебя есть проблемы, если твои ногти не растут?

— Ебать что, Найл?

— Серьезный вопрос.

— Нет.

— Это ответ на мой вопрос, или это твоё естественное грубое настроение?

— Пошел ты.

— Они не выросли вообще, с тех пор, как я постриг их. Вчера.

— Заткни свою пасть.

— Я вижу, что ты в плохом настроении сегодня. Разве я не предлагал тебе достаточно больше комфорта в твоей жизни? Как там футбол? А также, я должен идти к школьной медсестре? Хм, я думаю, я мог бы.

Луи поворачивается к Найлу. Они в школьной библиотеке, где, как предназначается, он должен был быть тихим:

— Школьная медсестра? Клянусь Богом, Найл.

— Что? Это может быть смертельной проблемой. Мне нужны ногти для… материала.

— Чтобы вытаскивать еду из твоих зубов?

Найл смотрит на него:

— У меня шоколад между зубами?

— Отвали, — вздыхает Луи, возвращаясь к алгебре. Он пытается изучить новую тему, а Найл пытается раздражать его до смерти. Это не поможет.

— И мне даже не нравится ходить туда, — Найл наклоняется над столом, толкая руку в лицо Луи. — Ты видишь это? Это-

— Я понимаю, Найл. Новая школа медсестра горячая! — восклицает Луи.

— Мистер Томлинсон! Замолчите, вы в библиотеке! — дама на стойке регистрации шипит на него.

Луи посылает убийственный взгляд Найлу, а другой мальчик, по крайней мере, имея порядочность, робко улыбнулся. Луи закатил глаза, возвращаясь к домашней работе, и, к счастью, его друг молчит после этого, даже если Луи может видеть, то как он кусает ногти.

Это так странно, что именно тогда, когда Найл наконец заткнулся, Луи не может сосредоточиться. Предстоящая игра — это все, о чем он думает, его желудок чувствует смешно и неудобно каждый раз, когда он думает о ней.

Его телефон звонит на столе рядом с ним

— Привет, мам, — шепчет он.

— Эй, сладкий, — мягко говорит она, и Луи уже слышит ее виноватый голос. — Ты в школе?

— Да, все в порядке? — задает вопрос он, оглядывая библиотеку, пальцы подсознательно находят свой путь ко рту.

— Да, детка. Мне просто нужно, сказать тебе, что у меня дополнительная смена сегодня. Я не буду дома до завтра. Я очень сожалею, любимый, но ты можешь сделать ужин и-

— Конечно, мама, — Луи заверяет ее. — Даже не беспокойся об этом. Увидимся завтра, да? И семейный ужин в пятницу? Ты, я и остальные?

— Да, — говорит она, и Луи может сказать, что она улыбается. Он прикусывает щеку, чтобы держать его собственное выражение нетронутыми, и кивает сам себе.

— Хорошо. Люблю тебя, мам.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Бу.

Они вешают трубки и Луи вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу. Чёрт, ладно, хватит.

Он начинает складывать свои книги в сумку, и в карман свой телефон. Найл смотрит на него, и Луи бросает сумку на плечо.

— Найл. К сожалению, я должен идти.

— Как насчет встретиться позже? — спрашивает он.

— Я не могу, я- — он смотрит на Найла умоляюще. — Мне нужно идти. Я позвоню тебе позже, да?

Найл пожимает, поглядывая на свой телефон:

— Конечно.

Луи кивает и слегка бежит из библиотеке к своей машине. Он садится в нее и бросает свою сумку на изношенное пассажирское сиденье

***

 

Луи ненавидит Гарри большое количество времени.

Да, он понимает, что он тратит очень много времени думая о том, как он презирает его, но он просто не может.

Луи ненавидит его.

— Если ты хочешь практиковать то, что ты не знаешь, и как это сделать, то может быть, мы могли бы поиграть одну игру или две, — говорит он, скрестив руки на груди с мячом в его ногах.

Гарри застывает, и он медленно поворачивается. — А что ты хочешь практиковать?

— Вещи, которые улучшат твою и свою игру, — говорит он.

— Ну, если попр-

— Ты действительно говоришь мне, что делать? — спрашивает Гарри, сжимает челюстю.

— Нет, просто даю тебе совет, — ухмыляется он. -Ты будешь в нем нуждаться — он смотрит на Гарри, и резко разворачивается и бьет мяч в трибуны

— Что ебать, это должно означать? — Гарри рычит.

Луи оборачивается, твердо потянув руку Гарри. — Я просто имел в виду, что если ты отстаешь от своих упражнений, то возможно, тебе не место в команде больше, — он пожимает плечами.

— Я лучший игрок в команде. Перестань говорить кучу дерьма, — шипит Гарри.

— Ты не самый лучший игрок в команде, — плюет Луи. — Ты седьмой. Может даже у тебя шестое место.

— Почему я продолжаю этот разговор с тобой? — говорит Гарри, качая головой недоверчиво.

— Потому что ты просто не может оставаться в стороне от меня. Я думал, мы установили это, то, что ты влюблен в меня.

— Ты знаешь, что? Заткни свою пасть и оставить меня в покое, хорошо? — Гарри поднимает свою сумку и бросает ее через плечо. Луи, также, ухмыляясь, следует за Гарри в раздевалку.

— Пока ты не признаешь, что ты чертовски влюблен в меня. Я не виню тебя. Я симпатичный. — Решено. Он собирается приставать к Гарри, пока он больше не захочет, быть в команде. Месть в очень непредсказуемом образе. Хорошо один ноль, Луи.

— А как ебать ты пришел к такому выводу? — спрашивает Гарри, качая головой. — Ты такой зуб, раз ты думаешь, что ты всем нравишься. Открой гребаные глаза.

Пожалуйста. Луи знает, что все его не любят. Вот что значит ревность.

— Открыть глаза? Если кому-то и надо, так это тебе. От этого, я думаю ты чертовски слеп, — иронизирует он.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — говорит Гарри, закатывая глаза, как только он открывает дверь в раздевалке. Некоторые ребята из команды выходят, и Луи ждет, чтобы попасть внутрь. — Я взял место для парковки, и я получил его перед тобой? , ты собираешься меня раздражать, только потому что я взял место, которое ты хотел?

— Это мое место! — Луи кричит Гарри распорки внутри. — Ты и твой неприятный автомобиль никогда не припарковались там, почему ебать сейчас? Всем известно, что это мое место!

План Луи не работает. Не то чтобы он был очень хорошо разработан

— Была ли это твоя мама? Вы, ребята, собираетесь «бороться за пиццу сегодня, тоже?»

— Почему бы тебе просто не заткнуться? — шипит Гарри

Луи держит свои руки вверху. — Нам Сожалею. Чувствительный много? — Он ухмыляется, и ставит свою сумку на скамейку.

— Почему ты всегда чувствуешь необходимость быть таким придирчивый, как маленький брат? Честно. — Гарри хмурится сердито.

— Почему ты так ведешь себя как придурок? — он смотрит на него.

— Это не моя вина, что ты чувствовать себя неполноценным.

— Я не чувствую, — рычит Луи.

— Конечно, это не так. Ты чувствуешь себя настолько сильным и мощным все время. Вот почему ты чувствуете необходимость, чтобы подтолкнуть всех остальные вниз и заставить людей чувствовать себя плохо.

— Заткнись, — рычит Луи, идя к нему, Гарри падает на спинку шкафчика, Луи падает вместе с ним.

Луи почувствовал необходимость ударить его, теперь он не хочет быть рядом с ним.

Гарри сжимает его рубашку, то и тянет его вверх и толкает его примерно, отправив его в обратном направлении.Лицо Гарри в его шеи, и голова Луи напротив шкафчика. Ему уже полностью трудно, и материал на их шортах тонкий, и Луи может чувствовать все. Он влажный, и он понимает. Он почти полностью охвачена им, и его подбородок лежит на плече у Гарри. Гарри дышит ему в ухо.

— Черт, — Гарри задыхается, когда Луи работает рукой.

— Заткнись, — стонет Луи. Это так болезненно трудно, и Гарри скулит в ухо, он все ближе и ближе. Его пальцы впиваются в кожу Гарри, и он знает, что он не сможет выдержать больше.

Внезапно дверь в раздевалке распахнулась, и Луи толкает Гарри с него, чтобы они спрятались. Гарри спотыкается. Они скрыты за стеной шкафчиков, к счастью.

— Луи! — Это Найл. Ебанный Найл. — Где ты? Ты сушишь свои волосы?

— Найл! Я буду через секунду, — говорит Луис, надеясь, что его лучший друг не сможет обнаружить панику в его голосе.

— Иисус Христос, ты такой медленный! Все уже ушли! .

— Найл! Оставись, — приказывает он. — Я выйду. Просто подожди меня в машине!

— Я видел тебя голым раньше, — приходит ответ от другой стороны шкафчиков.

— Иисус, Найл. Просто остановись. Пожалуйста!

— Неважно, — он легко отвечает. — Я знаю, ты одеваешься. — Луи думает, что он вот-вот сломает шею. — Хорошо, — Найл наконец говорит, и Луи можете услышать хлопанье двери на мгновение позже.

— Ублюдок, — шипит он. Он быстро начинает складывать свою одежду обратно в сумку, хотя они обычно остаются в шкафчике. Он не думает, что он когда-либо так быстро одевался раньше, но он может чувствовать глаза Гарри на нем, и вдруг он чувствует себя намного более неудобно, будучи рядом с ним. Он набивает сумку, бросает свои ботинки и толстовку над головой, не глядя на него. Он топает к двери, бежа трусцой прочь.

Дерьмо. Это случилось снова.

———  
* Простату


End file.
